1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful pool deck protective liners, and more particularly to an inflatable protective liner which extends around the edge of a pool deck adjacent a swimming pool.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that children and even adults oftentimes scrape parts of their body when engaging the edge of a pool deck. Oftentimes, and particularly, children will attempt to climb out of a swimming pool using the edge of the deck for support. In so doing, it is common place for these children to scratch and abrade arms and legs and the like.
While the scratches and abrasions which may result from engagement of a pool deck at the edge thereof are not usually of a serious nature, there have been many occasions in which children and even adults will accidentally knock a portion of their body into the edge of the pool deck. Chipping of a tooth and head injuries oftentimes can result from any inadvertence in attempting to climb out of a swimming pool or merely playing in the swimming pool adjacent the edge thereof at the deck.
The above and other injuries could easily be avoided by the provision of some form of protective liner which extends around the periphery of the swimming pool deck at the edge thereof and around the structural components such as ladders and diving boards. However, heretofore, there has not been any effective swimming pool deck liner which is relatively low in cost but which is highly effective in precluding injuries which are often occasioned at the edge of a swimming pool deck.